1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, as a light scanner for depicting by light scanning in a laser printer or the like, a scanner using an actuator including torsional vibrators is known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-181395)).
In Patent Document 1, an actuator having an insulating substrate on which a pair of permanent magnets are provided, and a scanner main body supported by the insulating substrate to be located between the pair of permanent magnets is disclosed. Further, the scanner main body has a frame-shaped support part, a frame-shaped outer movable plate provided inside of the support part, an inner movable plate (mirror) provided inside of the outer movable plate. Furthermore, the outer movable plate is connected to the support part via a pair of first torsion bars extending in the X-axis direction, and the inner movable plate is connected to the outer movable plate via a second torsion bar extending in the Y-axis direction orthogonal to the X-axis direction. In addition, coils are respectively provided on the outer movable plate and the inner movable plate.
In the actuator having the above described configuration, by allowing the magnetic fields generated from the respective coils by energization and the magnetic field generated between the pair of permanent magnets to act, the outer movable plate together with the inner movable plate rotate around the X-axis with the first torsion bars as center axes, and the inner movable plate rotates around the Y-axis with the second torsion bar as a center axis. In this manner, in the actuator of Patent Document 1, the inner movable plate is two-dimensionally rotated, and thereby, two-dimensional scanning is performed with the light reflected by the inner movable plate. Such a configuration is effective in that two-dimensional scanning with light can be performed by one light scanner.
However, in the actuator of Patent Document 1, the rotation angle of the inner movable plate has limitations, and it is difficult to enlarge a region in which scanning with light may be performed. To set the light scanning region larger using the actuator of Patent Document 1, for example, it is conceivable that the separation distance between the light scanning region and the actuator is made longer, however, there are problems that an obstacle such as a human easily enters between the light scanning region and the actuator, it is highly possible that the light is blocked by the obstacle, and the installation condition is limited.